You're Never Alone
by bballgirl22
Summary: This is a request for MakeMeBoyCrazy and I don;t have a summary so please R


**A/N: Alright so this is a request from the other half of MakeMeBoyCrazy, Addielynn. Here's some of her request:**

_**Addielynn was walking around aimlessly on the beach, depressed and alone. She then meets Kendall, who vows to try and help her. They have amazing adventures, but she doesn't get any happier. He tries everything to make her happy, but one thing leads to another, he finally figures it out.**_

**Pairing: Kendall/ Addielynn (I guess)**

**Rating: T but might be M. I'm not sure.**

Addielynn Harlem was half limping, half walking aimlessly down on the Hollywood beach, her black and purple hair blowing around, her bangs covering her icy blue eyes from which tears were leaking. She was depressed and felt so alone, like no one would ever understand what she was going through. Her father had died last year and her mother had abused her ever since. Today was terrible, probably because her mother was taking all her anger and sadness out on her daughter. Addie sighed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if-

She stopped herself mid-thought as a sob wracked her body and she veered off and sat down in the icy cold salt water of the ocean.

A few minutes later, as Addie was shivering but making no move to get up and out of the water, she heard a yell but continued looking out to sea.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms pull her out of the water and onto the warm dry sand. She winced as her ankle, which she was sure was sprained, hit a bump, but didn't say anything as the arms released her.

She found herself looking into emerald eyes a moment later as the person knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the blond haired boy asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," Addie replied.

"Good, oh and by the way, I'm Kendall-"

"Knight, from Big Time Rush. I listen to you guys whenever I get the chance," Addie forced a smile before muttering under her breath, "Which isn't often if you knew my mom."

"What was that last part?" Kendall asked.

"N-nothing," Addie stuttered, not sure she wanted him to know. She was confused though, by the strange feeling of comfort and safety she got from being with him even though she only knew him for like a few minutes.

"Here, why don't we go back to my apartment and get you into some dry clothes and fix you some hot chocolate," Kendall offered, taking her arm to help her up.

Addie smiled, almost for real before pain shot through her armas he gripped it and she fell to the ground again, hissing with pain.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked quickly, kneeling down by her. He gently rolled up her sleeve to find it covered in large, nasty bruises. He did the same with her other sleeve, finding cuts all over it and Addie was not the one that caused them.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just clumsy," Addie tried as the pain died down. "I'm Addie, by the way."

Addie made a move to stand up and start walking when her sprained ankle finally gave out. She fell back, bracing herself for an impact with the ground that never came. She opened her eyes to find Kendall holding her up, his arms securely around her waist as he lowered her to the ground.

Addie sighed. "You know what, I have shorts on, so I might as well show you." Addie took off her sweatpants, revealing many more bruises and cuts. When Kendall touched her ankle, she hissed in pain again. He saw the swelling and knew it was at least sprained.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here?" Kendall asked her. "I know I haven't known you very long, but I feel something special and I want to help you."

Addie sighed again before the tears started leaking out and before she knew what she was doing, her face was buried in Kendall's chest.

"Shh, it's alright, Addie. I'm going to help you and everything will be okay. You just have to tell me what's wrong," Kendall soothed as he rubbed her back lightly.

A few minutes later, Addie had calmed down considerably and started talking.

"A year today, my father was killed in a car accident. Ever since then, my mom has abused me. Usually, it is not as horrible as this, but today…today something snapped. I believe it's her sadness and she just took it all out on me today and I came down here as soon as I got out of the house and I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel alone, like nobody knows what I'm going through," Addie finished in a whisper. She had to admit, talking about it had made her feel better, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was then that she realized Kendall started talking.

"You're not alone. I know I don't know what the abuse is like, but my dad left us when I was six years old. He may as well be dead because we've never seen or heard from him since. I honestly don't think anyone but my family and the guys know," Kendall offered her a small smile.

"Wow, I'm really not alone," Addie smiled her first genuine smile in a while as she let him help her up. "Thank you, Kendall Knight.

"You're welcome, Addie…" Kendall trailed off.

"Harlem, actress, but none of that was acting," Addie grinned again as she and Kendall walked slowly hand in hand off the beach. She knew she would never be alone.

**A/N: So I hope you like it Addie. Review!**


End file.
